Random encounters with the TRC kind
by Paradise-wolves
Summary: Chapter 35 Mokona's Secret: Mokona has gone missing and the truth is certainly, well, different...
1. Thud

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **Slight Syao x Syao if you take it that way

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thud thud

"Not again…Please not again." Brown eyes looked up from the book they were reading. "Fai-san hes got himself locked outside again!"

Fai looked up from his spell book then glanced across to the door, "Hes your clone you do it."

Sighing in defeat the real Syaoran rose to his feet and crossed the room to the door.

_Thud thud_

"Do I have to let him in?" The Syaoran asked already knowing the answer

"If you don't he'll just keep at it all night, kid." Kurogane replied not even bothering to raise his eyes.

The Real Syaoran opened the door to have his clone tackle him to the floor.

"I was so lonely don't ever leave me outside again!" The clone continued to ramble on about being lonely but no one was really listening.

The real Syaoran rose to his feet, with the clone clinging to him, shut the door and tried to return to his seat.

He ended up giving up reading and tried to make it to his bed.

Fai looked after the syaorans before returning to his book.

"Don't they go well together" He remarked before getting a sharp bang round his head.


	2. Clone Vs Princess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **I guess you could say Saku x Syao or Syao x Syao if you really must

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

If there was one thing Fai couldn't stand it was this. He had been wrong…very wrong about Syaoran being right for Sakura. Now Syaoran was trying to prove a point atleast the Clone was the real one was sitting calming and trying to eat with two cling-ons.

"Syaoran-kun who do you like better me or your clone?" The princess asked near the brink of tears.

Both Fai and Mokona knew she was faking the tears and she'd gotten so good at it after the last four times.

"You prefer me don't you Syao" The clone said while moving closer to his 'twin'.

The real Syaoran rose to his feet holding the now empty bowl. His expression was blank as always, geez did he ever show any expression.

He placed the bowl into the sink before rubbing his temples, trying to soothe his headache which was creeping up again.

"Right now I don't like either of you. You're a sissy boy and you're a girly princess" With that the real Syaoran escaped from his captures and left the small house.

Sakura immediately tackled the clone to the floor yelling about him being a home-wrecker and how he should be dead.

Fai sighed and grabbed his coat before heading after the Real Syaoran. Whilst Kurogane and Mokona simply watched the elegant desert princess trying to strangle the ex-feather searching clone.

Well it seemed that the princess was in a good mood today afterall.


	3. FBI meeting 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **None at all XD 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was very quiet, too quiet for the gang…

"Where is everyone?" The real Syaoran voiced through the quietness.

Fai poked his head out from round the kitchen door. He looked really pissed off and was holding a whisk like a lethal weapon.

"Umm….Fai-san why are you holding the whisk like that?" Syaoran was by now slowly backing away from the utensil brandishing mage.

"I'm going to whack a few people round the head with it. That is when I see them" The blonde huffed.

"May I ask who and why?" The brown eyed boy was getting rather worried about the blonde's mental state; it always seemed a little off…or was that his acting?

"Kuro-runt and Clone Syaoran, they can't seem to keep still today and them running in and out of the kitchen is driving me nuts." This was the first time Fai was close to losing his temper it didn't show though.

"Clearly…" Syaoran mumbled before heading off to find the princess and the Manjuu bun.

After searching high and low Syaoran gave up looking for anyone and flopped down on the sofa to read one of the many books he had to read.

Kurogane and Clone Syaoran eventually turned up with large bumps on theirs heads; Syaoran guessed that Fai had got to them.

Little did anyone guess that Sakura and Mokona were being chased by the FBI for carrying a paintbrush and a spork, they were thought to be weapons of destruction…or so the FBI thought.

"Roll Mokona! Roll!" Sakura cried clutching the spork as she dashed for the house.

"Mokona only has little legs!" The manjuu bun cried as he tripped and rolled ahead of the desert princess.

Alas the two fearless companions were captured and their pictures shown on the news with the two 'weapons'. They are still in the FBI holding cells and shall be released as soon as the 'weapons' are fully inspected.


	4. Annoying the mage pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **None but you have two syaorans messing around 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

If there was one thing that really annoyed the magician to the brink of mass murder it was this, travelling with two identical people who destroyed everything.

It had all started the morning they arrived in a new world. They had found a small home and rented it out, Sakura had gone into town with Mokona and Kurogane was somewhere doing something.

_Crash, bang thud_

"What the…" Fai left the cooking and peered round the kitchen door the see one of the flower pots had fallen over and smashed. Being the neat freak he was the mage cleaned it up.

As he returned to the kitchen the blonde realised he was missing his knife.

"Dang it Mokona better not be walking around in public with _my_ knife" He grumbled as he once again left the kitchen.

After around 5 minutes of searching Fai heard another loud noise this time sound like pain though…

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, you stupid git!" One of the Syaorans yelled.

Fai immediately left to see the commotion, only to find the clone holding his knife while the real Syaoran held a baseball bat.

"What are you doing with those?" Fai was trying to keep his anger down and try and sound as friendly as possible.

The two syaorans shrugged before returning to their game, which looked like see who can beat the life out of the other first.

It suddenly clicked for the confused magician; they broke the vase and stole his knife.

Picking up the nearest thing to him, which in this case was a rather large book of the ages, Fai rammed it round the two boys' heads knocking them out cold for a few moments.

Sakura and Mokona found the two syaorans when they returned home. Both were tied round the waist to a tree stump.

"You made a mess and took Fai-san's stuff didn't you." Sakura commented.

Both boys nodded.

Sakura walked into the house muttering about boys being stupid and not respecting people's things. Mokona on the other hand sat on her head and sang a song about shiny objects and balloons.


	5. Annoying the mage pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **ummm...none again but you get to see the real Fai...next chapter will have a pairing 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kurogane, being the ninja he was, had learnt many things. Most of them were about how to stay alive. Nothing and no one had warned him not to mess with a magician that was already annoyed at two boys, if someone had warned him then the brave ninja might not be here. Here of course being tied up outside with the two boys.

He had come into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat, finding that there was half prepared food on the counter he decided Fai had only started cooking. As he turned to leave said mage was entering.

"Have you touched anything?" He had asked

"No why would I touch that food?" The ninja had replied. Now it seemed he hadn't used the right words which had set the magician off on one.

"What do you mean by that?" He had questioned through clenched teeth.

"Its half prepared that's what I mean." Kurogane had obviously said his second sentence wrong as the fake smile had flown far from the blonde's face.

"Well you can blame the two dare-devil twins for that" Fai had hissed as he returned to chopping some carrots with his knife.

"They got in your way then." Third sentence wrong and Kurogane was starting to think about running away from the mage seeing as he was clutching a very sharp knife.

"No. They broke a vase and made a mess through half of the house. They got blood of three carpets AND YOU ASK IF THEY GOT IN THE WAY!" The mage's voice had gotten louder as he spoke and was shouting the last part.

Kurogane had decided Fai was not in a good mood and started to retreat before he got into worse trouble, he never was one with words.

"I'M SICK OF YOU AND THE TWO BOYS TAKING ME FOR A SECOND MOTHER! I DO NOT COOK CLEAN AND SLAVE AWAY FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT!" Fai was shouting so loud that the people next door were getting worried.

With that the Mage had thrown a rolling pin, to Kurogane's relief not the knife, at his head and hit the target.

When the ninja had woken up he was tied up and sitting in between the two syaorans.

"Irritated Fai?" The real Syaoran had asked as soon as he was sure the ninja was fully awake.

"yeah, he gets pretty pissed for a guy." The ninja replied back. He was starting to wonder if Fai needed therapy or a little time to himself.

Therapy would be to expensive just to see a shrink who faked it all so a little time to himself seemed better.

Today Kurogane and the two Syaorans had learnt a lesson:

**Never mess with a magician**


	6. My dear shadow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **Slight SyaoxSyao 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There was always that thing in the back of his head saying this was wrong. This would never work out, not at the way things were going.

The other male turned his head to look confused at his companion.

Never would he admit to ever liking anyone of this group not even this idiot. He had to smile slightly at the thought, he was alone again.

His quiet thoughts were interrupted by a certain blonde's yelling.

"Syaoran-kun can you get Mokona for me?" The voice was so high pitched for a guy voice it made no sense.

Syaoran stood up and turned to his companion, his clone.

"Come on you, we have work to do." He said while offering a hand to the seated clone.

The clone took his hand and rose to his feet.

"So what are we doing?" He asked tilting his head allowing a few bits of hair fall to the side.

"You know you really are an idiot don't you." Syaoran said, walking towards the door.

"Maybe but I'm but your stuck with me no matter what." The clone was always so cheerful and everything the original wasn't, they could have been the perfect Syaoran together.

Yet no matter how lovely and tearful it is to see those two together, I can't allow it. I won't allow _my_ Syaoran-kun to be with anyone else.


	7. Routine mornings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **Slight SyaoxSyao and SakuraxSyao - but you don't have to believe these 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The first words she heard that morning which meant it was another new day.

The desert princess quickly changed before hopping downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom step she turned into the kitchen, just like any other day, to say good morning to Fai.

"Good morning Fai-san" She smiled her usual smile.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan did you sleep well?" The blonde was always so kind in the morning and so full of life. It always made the girl think how such a nice calm man could snap at any second.

"I slept fine thank you. And you?" She picked up her breakfast as Fai had set it out for her, as normal.

"I slept fine as well. Go sit down and start eating I'll join you in a minute." The blonde said before turning to wash up a few pots and pans.

Sakura nodded and headed with her food to the dinning area. Before she it she checked in the study and saw Kurogane, as normal.

"Good morning Kurogane-san. Did you sleep well?" She always asked and never really got a reply but that didn't faze the green-eyed girl.

"Yeah I guess so." The ninja replied before going back to his magazine.

She nodded and started heading to the dinning room again. She pushed open the door and saw the worst thing of the morning.

Fai was sitting in his normal place munching on some toast and reading a spell book, as normal. Mokona was sitting on the table and eating an egg, which was normal for Mokona.

Sakura's heart sank along with her hopes of a good day; the two Syaorans were sitting next to each other!

She sat next to the real Syaoran and slowly started munching her cereal.

She shouldn't of got out of bed this morning and seeing this sight was a sign for the rest of the day…

Sakura loved routines and loved things normal but ever since _he _came nothing was normal. Today proved to the princess that everyday with _him_ around was going to be a BAD one.


	8. BDay Hunt : Kurogane

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **none i'm afraid  
**Note:** I'm sorry I didn't get any chapters out yesterday but my internet connection failed and on the 6th of Sept my stories will come out rather slowly since school re-starts anyway..enjoy 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There was something that played on the mind of every young teen girl, birthdays.

Thinking back at what little memory she still had left, due to losing memories and then putting up with brain rotting madness, Sakura decided that she needed to know each of the traveller's birthdays.

First target: Kurogane-san

Sakura slowly edged her way to the study door before opening it slightly to see if anyone was inside. The princess had learnt from the last time she went into the study without being careful but that's another story.

Seeing the cost was clear she slowly walked into the room and took a look around. No one was inside the room and there were no indications of anyone being in there recently either.

It dawned on the little desert princess a few moments later, everyone was out shopping except her. That meant she could look around Kurogane-sans room to see if he had written his birthday down anywhere.

Sakura rushed down the hall and stopped suddenly outside Kurogane's room. She stopped so suddenly she'd fallen forwards and hit her head hard on the wooden door.

"Am I really going to go into his room? I mean I could just ask him…then again he'd probably never tell me." She was trying to talk her brain, more than anything, out of doing this. "I doubt he'd write his birthday down anyway…"

Her fingers grasped the handle and before she could stop the door was already open.

She inched slowly into the room, leaving the door open for a quick exit if needed. The room was very tidy and pretty bare, the bed looked untouched.

Sakura's eyes caught a pile of papers in a box under the bed.

"No...Bad Sakura, its Kurogane-sans personal stuff." She scolded herself but once again her body disobeyed her head as her hand pulled the box out.

The papers had random notes such as, 'kill manjuu bun' and 'stick duck tape over the clone's mouth'. Sakura was surprised to only find one about Fai and it simply said, 'The mage reminds me of Tomoyo in a few ways'.

She found a note that was written in very neat hand writing, not that Kurogane-san's wasn't neat, it looked very regal.

It was short and very sweet which confused Sakura even more.

"Dear Kurogane,

Don't forget your birthday I know how much you want to.

Oh and Souma says she awaits your return as do I.

We hope you learn your lesson soon and return with atleast some idea about compassion.

Signed Tomoyo-hime"

With that the papers were placed back and Sakura left feeling very confused.


	9. BDay Hunt : Fai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **none 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When we last saw our ditsy princess she had just found a creepy letter to Kurogane from Tomoyo, how she read it is anyone's guess…

She looked around the halls seeing that no one had come back yet the daring girl decided now she was hunting she'd tempt fate again and sneak into someone else's room…all in the name of find out birthday dates of course.

Sakura had decided that now would be the perfect time to look in Fai's room. The mage was always secretive so anything else she may find would be a bonus.

She quickly found the blonde's room and was soon peaking inside. The room was more cluttered than Kurogane's, which was surprising seeing how Fai was a serious neat-freak. There were random tops and trousers on the floor near the wardrobe which led the desert princess to believe he was in a rush and couldn't find good enough clothes.

She scanned the room for any sign of papers or notes but found none. As she turned to leave Sakura noticed a box behind the door. Being the nosy girl she will soon become famous for she opened the box to find a stack of paper.

Carefully lifting each page out and scanning it for any clues the girl started making discoveries. On about ten pieces of paper it said the same thing, 'I'm not who they think I am' and on the next ten, 'I've lied to them all'. This kept going until the last piece of paper which was a letter.

This letter was written on some kind of parchment and had directions:

From this box turn left, then walk forward five paces and look down.

The girl did so and found that there was another slip of paper, she picked it up and there was another note:

Turn right and walk forwards ten paces then lie down and look towards the bed.

Sakura was getting really freaked out now. Had Fai known she was coming into the room or was the magician very forgetful? Both seemed possible coming from Fai but the Princess did as the instructions said.

She found a last piece of paper which was slightly stained with something red…Sakura immediately thought of blood but now knowing the blonde's drinking habits she decided it could be wine.

It was written in an odd language and was neater and easier to look at than the other notes. The mage was fooling with someone maybe not her but indeed someone.

The previous notes were written in the same language as Kurogane-san had written so Fai had obviously been learning about it.

Being a second language and the last note obviously being important it was written in his home land writing.

Sakura replaced everything where it had started and left the room. Two rooms down and still nothing there were only three left, the Syaoran-duo's and Mokona's.

The princess was even more determined to find out the birth dates of her companions.


	10. BDay Hunt : RSyao

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **Very Slight Syao x Sakura 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two rooms had been searched and still nothing. If you've only just joined us then let me explain.

Sakura, the princess from Clow, has been on a hunt to find out the birth dates of her fellow travellers. So far she has found no leads and time maybe running out to find clues as the boys may return at any moment.

Kurogane's room had produced a letter from his princess, Tomoyo-hime, and Fai's room had proven that the blonde loved to play games and could only write neatly in his own language.

The next target was the Real Syaoran's room. Sakura felt rather embarrassed to go into his room this puzzled the girl as she should have been bright red going into two male adults' rooms.

Sakura slowly stepped into the room which had various weapons and plans everywhere. This room was going to be very hard to look though.

"Damn it!" The girl whispered as she scanned the cluttered room. Her eyes eventually fell on a few folders near the bed.

The girl climbed over and through the obstacles eventually reaching the folders. She carefully opened one and flicked through it.

After awhile of flicking through Sakura decided she should of looked at the side of the folders to see what they were about seeing as the current one was about, 'how to confuse the idiot clone I'm stuck with'.

She found the one that said, 'important dates'. It looked promising but as Sakura looked through it she found many names, including hers, of girls that she'd never heard of.

"That damn idiot" She muttered through clenched teeth, when a name caught her eye. It was a space for his date but just as she got her hopes up they came crashing back down.

'I've been stuck in a tube my life, I don't remember it'

The girl's eyebrow twitched as she put the folder back and stormed back out of the room.

"I should have known that was coming…" She sighed, with only two rooms left things weren't going well.


	11. BDay Hunt : CSyao

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **Another Slight Syao x Sakura 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The desert princess was getting very, very annoyed. Three rooms down and only two to go.

Her hope of finding out birth dates and surprising everyone was quickly going down in a huge fire ball.

She had reached the clone's room and Sakura was dreading it…this was the one she had travelled with since the start. This was the room of the boy she had grown to hate…after all with the real deal about the princess had switched favourites quickly.

She quickly popped into the room which was blindingly white. Everything was white even the bed and it all blended into one white heap.

Finding anything had just become ten times harder. She glanced around the room before spotting something red, maybe the clone wasn't as smart as she had thought.

It was in fact the clones little…uhhh…red book. It had Sakura's birthday written in and a cookie wrapper in it. As she flicked through the book more it had descriptions of the days events.

"Fai is being really weird and being mean to Kurogane because he misses his princess. I think something happened to Fai but I won't know until I ask…I won't ask though."

Sakura was amazed that such a dumb being could be so smart. Maybe the clone could be loved again…no way.

She flicked through a few more pages and found that once again there was no date.

"I don't remember my birthday."

She put the book back and stumbled out of the pure white room. The white had made Sakura's eyes go funny so she sat down on the floor briefly to let her eyes focus again.

Sakura sighed as she staggered to her feet and glanced at the last door.

"Mokona wont have a birthday it can remember…" She tried talking herself out of going in another room but the body wouldn't listen.


	12. BDay Hunt : Mokona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **None 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once again Sakura, the royal girl, found herself invading someone's privacy in a search for birth dates.

The last room on her list belonged to a cute white fuzzy being, known to everyone as Mokona Modoki.

The room was an eye sore with bright colours and fuzzy furry things. It was like a 3 year old had designed it. The whole room was a mess too, it shocked the princess to see this much mess from a little white bunny.

'_Mokona is not a bunny. Mokona is Mokona.' _

The words from the smallest member were being brought up again. Sakura couldn't help a small laugh when picturing the little member getting annoyed, he was soo cute.

It was hard to find anything in the mess that cluttered the room.

"When Moko-chan gets back he's cleaning this all up" She made a mental note of the state it was in too.

There were a few pictures of Yuuko and the other Mokona, mostly of the other Mokona drinking sake with Yuuko.

There was one picture with Yuuko sitting down with a man who resembled Sakura's father.

She had to re-think everything, everyone had told her about travelling,

'You will come across the same people, with the same soul and same bodies, yet they will be different'

The Princess was getting a headache whether it was from the room or thinking about confusing things she couldn't be sure.

She closed the door behind her and sighed deeply. She'd searched and found nothing maybe she wasn't as good at finding things as she thought she was.


	13. BDay Hunt : Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **None really 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When the group returned they found Sakura slumped over the sofa in front of the TV looking very pissed off.

The Syaorans quickly rushed off with Fai somewhere while Kurogane went to the kitchen, probably to unpack the food.

"Sakura-hime you don't seem your normal self." The clone spoke from a distance as far as Sakura could tell without turning around.

She grunted in response. Something which shocked everyone even Kurogane.

The Syaorans snuck up behind their princess before throwing what looked like confetti all over her head.

"Eh?" The shocked princess blinked a few times before looking at her friends even Kurogane was smiling, although very slight.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" Mokona yelled as he hopped about.

Sakura blinked again and was going over the words she'd just heard.

"Its not my birthday…" She said slowly after a few moments only to receive a strange look from Fai.

"It is in this world, the two Syaorans remembered your birthday date and when we found out today was the same date we decided it must be your birthday." Sakura looked very puzzled and her mind was still trying to catch up with what was said.

"It is?" She asked still a little confused.

The Syaoran duo nodded and smiled at her. Sakura eventually smiled herself after everything had fitted into place.

"But…you know mine but I don't know any of yours…" She said quietly hopping no one would really hear her.

"You'll find out that when the time comes" Kurogane spoke with none of his usual angry tones. It was a decent change for once.

Even after the birthday celebrations were over Sakura still couldn't get over it, and she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone what she'd done either. One and a half people knew what had happened though.

Fai and Mokona had told her that they made their rooms to look like that to try and make things even more confusing for her. They had then smiled and gone off to tidy up leaving one very confused princess to ponder how they found out.


	14. Belts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings:** Kuro x Fai 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

If there was one thing that irritated him more than the mage it was changing clothes in every world. He always had to search for masculine clothes with the kid to make them look like fighters. That idiot mage was a different story though, he didn't have the right build of a swordsman, no make that the build of an average man!

He certainly wasn't built for fighting but why people insisted on trying to make him look masculine was a mystery. Then again the mage himself was a mystery with holding all the secrets and emotions from everyone else.

The world they had landed in wore the biggest clothes yet, they literally hung off the wearer! The kid had tried to get clothes that actually fit but failed in his attempt. The princess had blushed bright red for hours until fainting. The other kid had been missing with the bun since they arrived, but since everyone could understand eachother that hinted about how close everyone was.

"Kuro-pin!"

There was that voice, yet it wasn't as shrill as expected. He had started to wonder whether the mage had any male bond in his body but when thoughts started to wonder off track he stopped thinking about it.

"Kuro-kun!"

He glanced across the room to see a leather object which they had managed to get out of the townsfolk so their trousers would completely fall off.

"Kuro-sama! Have you seen a belt anywhere?"

The mage had poked his head round the corner whole holding his trousers up with a free hand. The clothes were really not helping his mind.

On second thoughts maybe this world and its baggy clothes weren't so bad.


	15. Bad luck chram

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **Kuro x Fai 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I'm a bad luck charm…" Fai drifted off his thoughts to stare out the window. Better to not interfere than cause more hassle.

The two Syaorans had been fighting over something or other and Fai had been called into to stop the fighting. Sakura had darted from the room with Mokona and left the blonde with two fighting machines.

He'd tried and eventually got the two separated. It wasn't so easy to stop two boys nearly twice your body weight.

Fai never was a big eater, sure he loved to make food but he didn't like to eat. Dear Sakura-chan had asked him to eat one day but he managed to get out of it. Fai was once again left downstairs by himself to wonder about how life was played out.

Kurogane was the only one who could read him and where did that lead to? The big ninja getting hurt and now lying on the sofa, what good was he? Big was always clumsy, that's what Fai had been brought up to know and that's how he lived his life.

Fai was bad luck, a bad luck charm. His has bad luck to anyone who got close.

Kurogane, the one who had his proved strength in so many ways and yet had never found true strength. He was a good luck charm, a protector, even if no one else noticed it.

They were Ying and Yang…

Light and dark…

Strong and weak…

Life and death…

Both were so different and so alike.

"Fai?"

The mage turned to see those red eyes staring at him through the darkness.

Fai couldn't fake the famous grin…not now…not this time…he bowed his head and tried to keep his emotions under control.

"Fai…"

The voice was quiet and only one word was said yet it seemed much more.

The voice…the word…another person was tied to the bad luck charm…


	16. One free gift?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings:** None and the happy is back XD 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"NEVER! NEVER! I WONT AGREE TO IT NEVER EVER!" That was Kurogane for sure.

"HOE! Don't you think this is a bit extreme?" That had to be Sakura…or was it… "Please can't we find something…different?" Yep that was Sakura.

"EH! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" That was the real Syaoran without a doubt.

"…what?...what was that?...ohhhh….wait a minute….NOOOOO!" That had to be the clone for sure.

"GET THAT THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZED PYSCO!" Was that Fai? It didn't sound like him.

"I'D RATHER FACE MY HOME THAN FACE THAT!" Nope that was Fai.

"Can you get a picture?" The voice in the ear spoke quietly and calmly.

"I'll try" Mokona replied.

It all started when Kuro-rin's Tomoyo-hime came to visit, no one was really sure how or why but Kuro had made it clear not to ask.

She had seemed really nice at first and had laughed along with Fai at the expense of Kuro-pin.

Kuro-run was the only one not to have fun which was odd. Mokona had listened in on the conversation Fai had with the grumpy ninja.

"_I thought you'd be happy to see your princess again"_

"_If your king came here would you be happy?"_

"_You're dodging the question kuro-mun"_

"_Makes a change, you normally dodge everything. You can hardly expect me to do something you wont do now can you?"_

"_Kuro-pune…this isn't about me it's about why your so grumpy around your own princess."_

"_Lets just say I know what she's up to and leave it at that…"_

Mokona had known that Fai was more upset about the conversation than Kuro-meanie was so it'd gone to check on the blonde afterwards.

Fai had waved it off which left Mokona thinking that the magician should of really been an actor.

As the present was the rest of the gang had been taken away and were in some of discomfort, so Mokona had gone in investigate.

Mokona peered around the door to see a horrific sight but being the brave soul it was the white ball took the photo.

Later that night Yuuko received a photo from Mokona, just looking at it made the sober woman laugh like a mad man.

Watanuki had rushed in to find the picture held up to his face.

It showed the ninja, the magician, the princess and the two Syaorans dressed in matching hot pink outfits.

Yuuko scribbled on the back, 'This group gets a free wish.'


	17. Sakura's belief

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **None since its only a short little chapter ; 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura had a belief, a strong belief, that the secret behind every man is a great woman. She had only started believing this after spending a few hours trapped in a small room with the Syaoran duo.

Fai, Kurogane and Mokona had gone off…somewhere to look for a weird plant for a cure or something like that. Why did they all have to go?

Fai was the only one who knew what the plant looked like and where it was most likely to be found.

Mokona had to go to be a translator for Fai so if needed they could ask for instructions.

Kurogane was a different matter, the stupid ninja; he'd only gone to get away from the Syaoran duo.

Had anyone asked if a certain princess wanted to go? Nope.

So here she was sitting in a small room with the two Syaorans playing the blame game.

"It's your fault you pressed it!" One of the brown haired boys yelled.

"No it's not its yours you pushed me into it!" The other yelled.

Both were getting very annoying, very quickly. There wasn't anything to throw at the boys either…great…

The desert princess rose to her feet and made her way over to the two boys before slamming their heads together.

"OW!" both exclaimed.

Sakura turned around and gave a very good death glare to the two brown eyed teens.

"SHUT IT NOW OR YOUR GOING TO BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN." She yelled as loud as she could, causing both Syaorans to leap back and into a corner for cover.

Fai, Kurogane and Mokona returned a little after the incident. They found the two boys cowering in a small corner of a room while Sakura was spread out on her back…sleeping.

That day both Syaorans learnt that if a girl loses her memory she normally picks up something else instead.


	18. Poor kuro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **None  
**Note: **Short chapter sorry 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Fai!" A shrill voice called.

"What is it Mokona?" Fai replied from the kitchen.

"Fai!" The voice yelled again.

Fai sighed and walked into the living room to find a ninja tied up and being carried out by two girls.

"Uhhh…where are you taking him?" Fai asked still trying to work out how the strong ninja had gotten tied up.

"The Syaoran duo stole the remote!" Sakura yelled surprisingly loud for a little girl.

"So why are you taking Kuro-pun?" Fai asked now with Mokona clinging to his arm.

Tomoyo dropped the ninja's head as she walked over to Fai. A certain white ball had commented on the lovely sound the ninja's head had made when it hit the ground.

"We're taking my dear, loyal ninja because he ate the remote." The dark haired princess stated.

Fai nodded slowly not really understanding, he was just about to go back to the kitchen when two blurs rushed past.

"Let him goooooooo!" One of them yelled as he dived for the brown haired princess.

The other blur leaped at Tomoyo.

"Shall we get cookies?" Mokona muttered. Fai nodded.

The two left the children to fight it out and eventually returned late that night.

"ALRIGHT GET TO WORK!" A blonde magician yelled in the middle of the night.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and the clone were set to work cleaning the house they had destroyed.

Kurogane? Well he was taken to the hospital after being found by Fai in a deep shade of blue.

Why was he blue? Well no one had noticed he was choking due to a piece of duck tape covering his mouth.

All the gang was later revised by the FBI and CLAMP on how to stay safe, which offended the 'adults' of the group.


	19. Mokona and an iron?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **none but you get to see mokona different 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

One of the Syaoran's laughed at the others face. I was truly a picture perfect moment.

"What is this?" The confused one asked while poking the white invader.

"Isn't it obvious?" A grumpy voice came from behind, it was obviously a very pissed off ninja who had managed to get the pink dye out of his hair.

Tomoyo and Sakura turned to the tall mage for an answer but he just shrugged.

"Well I guess we can use those crimpers." Tomoyo blinked slightly before turning to her old dear ninja friend.

"Don't get any ideas!" The raven haired man yelled before getting up and rushing out the door.

"I guess hes gone to the pub." Fai blinked at what he'd just said. "Hmmm…Pub or being evil…" Fai pondered before deciding to do both.

The fluff ball tried to move but was too round to work its legs. The mage picked up the ball and laid it on the ironing board.

"This is for you ruining the house, taking over the world, getting caught by the FBI and anything that I might of missed." The blonde spoke with an evil look on his face.

Several high pitched screams filled the air.

When the ninja returned after a few drinks he found the house very quiet. Most were huddled over something, by most it was everyone except Fai who didn't seem to be in the room.

The ninja looked over the group's shoulders to see a very flat Mokona with the slight markings of an iron imprinted on it.

If Kurogane thought princess were scary he know knew Magicians were ten times worse.


	20. Syaoran and Mokona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **None but...Syaoran and Mokona show different sides 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once again the group of travellers find themselves in a new world, a world full of greed, power, strange objects, new people and great…food?

"Puu!" The white creature gulped down another three plates of food in one mouthful leaving the rest of the group a little grossed out.

Much to the groups surprise no one questioned the white being for some strange reason.

"How much can you eat Mokona?" Fai asked after deciding that he'd seen enough food for one day.

"Not a clue…" Mokona raised its paw to its mouth while tilting its head before lunging at the plate in front of the mage.

"Moko-chan you need table manners." Sakura bopped the white creature with her spoon in time to save the leftover food.

"What he needs is to go on a diet…all that foods gone straight to its feet…" Syaoran muttered while looking at a girl across the room.

"puu…" Mokona had been practising the magic skill of crying when needed. "PUUUUU! Syaoran is being mean!" It wailed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to the brunette in time to stop him from leaping up and chasing after a group of young ladies.

"Why can't you learn manners! Syaoran you should be focused on us, you know your friends, not some random girl. Mokona you shouldn't dart across and eat from other people's plates." The princess rose from the table dragging Fai behind her.

"Where's she taking Fai?" Syaoran wondered out loud.

"She's probably taken Fai to go and fine Kuro-pun" Mokona mumbled as it finished another plate of food.

"Soo…we're allowed to do as we wish…" The brown haired teen grinned.

"Lets go nuts!" Mokona piped in.

Later that night Sakura, Fai and Kurogane were brought down to the jail to pay bail for Syaoran and Mokona. The two had broken twenty-two tables and eaten the towns supply of food.

Luckily Mokona got them out of the country in time before the mob of flame wielding villagers attacked.


	21. A bet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **None  
**Note:** I'm so stuck on ideas all I need is a word from some people to give me ideas...I know i'm odd 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I swear if I have to put up with it one more day!" A few plates were slammed onto the counter making the cupboards rattle.

"Fai-san?" The princess poked her head into the kitchen slightly after hearing all the loud noises.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" The magician strained to place a smile on his face and keep his voice calm.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she stepped into the small room.

"Of course." Fai replied as he returned to the dishes.

Syaoran and Mokona had left the home a long time ago to search for more information or girls and free food, Fai couldn't choose which. Sakura had been giving both the silent treatment since the groups last evening out, the mage couldn't blame the girl after all she had to pay the bail money.

"We're back!" Syaoran called out loudly, making a few plates rattle off the selves.

Sakura managed to catch them before placing them back on the side. She sighed and left the room to great the boy and bun.

"I swear…I swear…" Fai cursed under his breath.

"Fai shouldn't swear its against the rules!" Mokona chirped as he bounced into the kitchen.

"Listen you little dumpling our deal was that the thick ninja can't swear I'm not allowed near the drinks." Fai spat out through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm…and I'm not allowed to say that word…Anyway you're needed in the sitting room." The bun waddled out into the other room.

"That bun needs a diet." Fai muttered as he grabbed his mug and entered the other room.

"Oi, mage!" Kurogane yelled as soon as he saw the light coloured hair.

"What do you want?!" Fai snapped.

"Calm it. I'm out of the bet anyway." The ninja glared at the small white being that was trying to eat all the food. "You little…" The warrior then let out a string of curse words, half of which he'd never used before.

"Mokona you shouldn't eat so much." Syaoran grabbed the creature and pulled it away from the items on the table.

"Puuuu!" Mokona wailed.

"Ah-ha!" Fai pointed at the white creature smirking in victory.

Mokona placed its money on the table along with that of Kurogane's.

"I'm off to the pub then!" Fai gathered up the money and left without another word.

"Maybe we should send him to Yuuko. They'd have lots of fun drinking together." Mokona chirped in after getting over its shock.

"No way. Not again!" The ninja cried out as he hit the small bun with a 'diets for dummies' book.


	22. Eating habits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **None  
**Notes:** I thank all you readers an reviewers for reading this far. I'd give you all a big hug but the computer screen is in the way 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This…is…so…degrading…" Fai muttered as he was literally picked up and carried back inside the house they were staying at.

It had all started this morning when the mage had handed out the food to everyone and then retreated back to his own room without eating. Mokona had rubbed its little stubby paws together and lept at the chance to grab a few scraps from the bin, which really made Sakura consider leaving the table too.

After they'd eaten, most of which was by the fat roll, Sakura had gone to check on the magician. She'd found him staring at a place on the ceiling while muttering something in his own language.

The girl had made a hasty retreat before shrugging it off and disappearing into the room with the computer, her AMV wasn't going to finish itself.

Syaoran only noticed something was wrong when a string of curse words made their way downstairs. Of course they came from the young princess who was trying her best _not _to kill the computer, it was mocking her she just knew it.

Kurogane had decided that after lunch with no sign of the mage something had to be done. He'd gone out with Syaoran to look for the blonde who had done a vanishing act.

They'd eventually found him sitting under a tree in the garden, twirling a leaf in his fingers.

"OI!" The ninja had grunted. "You. Eat something. Now."

"But Kuro-bai I'm simply not hungry. It seems silly to eat for the sake of it." Fai had simply smiled and then turned back to the task at hand, making grass whistles.

"That does it!" The warrior had yelled after a fair few minutes of the high pitched squeaking from the grass.

Here he was now, the magician and grown man that he was, being carried like a child. Fai glared evilly and started making silent death threats to the young boy who was walking a fair few steps behind him.

Syaoran had turned a very pale white, almost as white as Mokona when it was clean. He'd excused himself and ran off to his princess, deciding that a princess yelling at a computer was better than having his life cursed three times over by an insane magician.

The group had assumed Fai was a little off his rocker from the start. Slowly time was taking its toll, or the un-used magic was, thus making the mage even more insane.

Kurogane and Sakura had both been very close to phoning the funny farm and making a reservation for the blonde.

Mokona had laughed and joined in with the insane events until that one time. He'd fallen into Fai's cooking which made him a very nice pink colour for several weeks. The bun never did get over its fear of the colour pink from when it was with Yuuko.

As far as the ninja and boy were now concerned all magic users of any kind were mentally unstable.

Of course with the amount the two could drink in 10 minutes it was amazing they weren't in a hospital bed.

"I'm not hungry…" Fai muttered as he looked down at the sweet food he'd normally leap to. "…really I'm not…"

"Eat something please Fai-san…" The brunette begged quietly which got him a very evil grin from the magician as well as a steak knife thrown at his head.

"I'm not hungry and I will not eat! I'm not 5 years old and I can take care of my own bodily needs!" Fai yelled before attempting to attack the dark haired man behind him with another knife.

"Run!" Syaoran cried out as he dodged another swipe before he and the ninja both ran up to their rooms and locked the doors.

"Fai-san…" Sakura nervously called down, "They've plastered the 'eat healthy' posters in your room again."


	23. Sakura vs Laptop round 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa CLAMP owns them  
**Pairings:** SyaoxSyao if you don't blink otherwise none 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Maybe we should…"

"Don't even think about it!"

"But…."

"I said NO!"

Sakura had been worrying the group for many weeks now. She'd wake up eat then disappear until late at night. The two Syaoran twins were currently trying to get her away from the computer they'd obtained a few worlds back, okay it was a laptop with wireless connection but why should that matter?

After failing again in walked a certain, slightly insane, magician, he was joined with the white dumpling know as Mokona.

"No luck then" Fai commented as he helped the two boys back to their feet. "Well…we can atleast have a little fun with this. Isn't that right Mokona?"

"Yeah." The creature replied.

Sakura ignored everything that was said to her as she based several buttons at top speed. Her face was almost glued to the screen as it gave a bright glow to her features.

She didn't even notice the others leave the room.

"So…you want me to help you?" The ninja asked sceptically he never did trust that girly mage or the psycho twins.

"Yep, we need you to help us get Sakura away from that computer." Fai explained and motioned to the other three who were scanning various plots and ideas Beetrain had come up with for filler episodes.

"Why don't you just break the thing?" Kurogane picked up a random sheet of paper and glanced over it before stuffing the white bun with it.

A muffled reply came from the creature as it tried to remove the paper from its mouth.

"We can't do that!" Fai wailed as he flung himself around the taller man. "We need it to keep in touch with Yuuko when Mokona is ill or can't use magic. Besides they have a website for your favourite manga…"

"Fine." The ninja huffed. "How do we do it?"

The princess glanced at the clock in the bottom right corner of the screen, it was sure getting on. She sighed at looked at her work.

The door behind her slowly opened to have two brunettes shoved into the room.

"Ready?" The first asked.

"Ready!" The second replied.

Both took a leap towards the princess and the laptop only to hit the floor. Sakura had turned around moving the laptop out of reach. The two Syaorans were now currently knocked out and laying on the floor mumbling something about rotten luck.

"That does it." The ninja stormed into the room and straight up to the small girl. "Get off the machine right now!"

Sakura glared at the dark haired man. She'd obviously learnt the technique of super scary glares since it sent Kurogane straight out of the room quickly followed by Mokona.

"Chicken…" Fai muttered as he too took his chances in the room. "Sakura…how about you come off that for a moment…"

Sakura mumbled something and glared at the mage. Fai was unaffected, after all he got those types of looks everyday.

"Sakura, come off it now." Fai's eyebrow twitched as he reached out the girl.

"NO." The princess snapped while still glaring at the mage. "I'm not finished with it."

"Sakura…you've been on it for SIX DAYS STRAIGHT OFF IT NOW!" By the end of his sentence the magician had lost all self control and was yelling at the princess.

Everyone in and outside the room quickly fled, fearing that Fai might do something terrible if they stayed.

Of course they didn't know that Fai had put sleeping pills in their dinners until they awoke three days later. Of course by this time they had moved worlds infact the first thing they saw was the mage and the bun relaxing on a sandy beach while talking to Yuuko on MSN.


	24. FBI meeting 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **None 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura stormed along the crowded streets desperately trying to get away from the two idiots she was currently with. They'd started arguing at the very first shop they'd visited, she'd lost count after twenty shops they had already gone into.

"No."

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

The princess wasn't even sure the two brunettes knew what they were arguing about anymore, she certainly didn't. She decided that the ninja and magician would pay dearly for sending her out with those two.

"NO!"

"YES!"

Sakura gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the paper bags she was holding. If she had a spare hand the two would have been unconscious in an alleyway by now.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" The girl finally snapped, after what seemed like twenty years of arguing she'd had enough.

"NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU'RE GOING ON ABOUT OR WHY! INFACT I BET YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHY YOU'RE ARGUING!"

The people on the street had gathered around and were now staring looking slightly shocked. The two boys however seemed very calm.

"Of course we do."

"Yeah, it's about cows making crop circles."

"Cows DON'T make crop circles helicopters do."

"How can they? I mean how often have you seen them land in a field of crops?"

"For the love of – Aliens make crop circles everyone knows that you twits!" The two boys started laughing while the crowd still looked on in shock.

A few people pushed through the crowds and made a circle to keep the public out.

"Sakura from Clow?" One of them asked.

"That's me…" She replied quietly still facing the two Syaorans who had stopped laughing and turned a very pale colour.

"We told you never to mention the aliens again now please come with us."

With that Sakura was taken away while various members of the public were having their memories wiped clean.

"You're the FBI aren't you…" Sakura mumbled as she looked up ahead to the van her and Mokona had once been taken in.

"That's the inter-dimensional alien and other strange beings protection unit."

"That's still the FBI isn't it…" Sakura received a nod in reply and sighed.

This was going to be even more boring the second time around. On the bright side atleast she'd get to see Alan the Alien again.

Thinking about it Sakura decided she'd get the ninja and magician to pay for her therapy when she got out too.


	25. More Snow

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything I own nothing and because I used it Beetrain belongs to ummm...Beetrain.  
**Notes: **This is dedicated to a certain reviewer who loves the SyaoxSyao pairing. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you then! 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Great _more _snow…" Syaoran huffed as he stumbled over yet another snow drift. The fluffy white invaders were re-grouping for another mini-blizzard.

"It's not so bad Syaoran-kun…" The boy's 'twin' replied while running a hand across on of the covered railings. "Besides, Sakura-hime seems to enjoy it."

"Yeah well _you _weren't stuck in a giant tube. So _you _know what this stuff is like." The first teen mumbled kicking snow of the powder in front of him.

"So? Can't you get in the holiday spirit?" The other replied smiling wildly.

"I say Bah humbug!" The amber eyed boy replied bitterly. "I say bah humbug to whole Christmas idea!"

"I second that…" The ninja in front called back only to receive a face full of snow from Mokona. "Who wants some fat guy in their home?"

"You're not so thin kuro-kuro" The mage called from where he was walking with the desert princess. "Christmas is all about spending time together…"

"And the presents!" The white, almost forgotten, creature chirped in.

"The whole idea got mutated along the way I swear it…" Syaoran muttered as he caught up with the equally grumpy ninja. "It's meant to be about a time of togetherness, that and celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ."

"Who?" Sakura finally spoke for the first time in three days, then again it was her first time being with something other than a laptop for three days too.

"Jesus Christ, the son of god." The boy could tell by the blank faces that he wasn't getting anywhere. "Don't worry about it…"

"I still think it's a good idea." The cloned boy said quietly and sadly. "I guess Syaoran-kun doesn't want us to have a very merry Christmas…"

"You can talk! You're the one who tries to kill everyone!" The other one retorted.

"Actually that's me…" Fai raised his hand slightly, "It doesn't matter any who…oh did Yuuko-san get her gift?"

"Yup! Yuuko sent us gifts too…OH and we got gifts from other people too!" Mokona was starting to look more and more like a giant talking snowball, not that it wasn't an improvement to some people.

"Other people?!" Sakura asked as the group stopped for a rest. They were currently hiking for no good reason other than that Beetrain told them to do it.

"Fai you got two gifts." Mokona spat the two gifts out, both covered in plastic which seemed a little damp to say the least.

"One from Chii…and…" Fai froze slightly then looked rather puzzled, "one from Ashura-ou…oh great. Probably got me something I'll never use again. Like that bomb…"

The rest of the group paused stepping back a few paces from the magician and his possibly exploding gifts.

"Kuro-Key got one…" Mokona actually managed to throw the parcel at the ninja's head, making a lovely thud.

"Great one from Tomoyo…oh god no…it'll be pink…" The normally tough ninja started to shake uncontrollably, probably due to his fear of the colour pink.

"Sakura…you got one." Mokona passed the small gift to the girl, "But neither of the Syaorans got a gift…"

"That's okay I got him one." The cloned teen smirked pulling out a green package.

"I got you one too…" The other boy added pulling out a brown package.

The group eagerly unwrapped their gifts knowing that Mokona was taking them away from the world before the actual day.

Fai received a weird piece of stone from his creation Chii, she obviously needed more teaching on gift ideas, and a small kitchen knife from his old king, who was trying to get a message across.

The nasty ninja was almost to tears when he got not one but two pink outfits from his princess. Kurogane really needed therapy for that now.

Sakura got an apple from her brother; he said it was all he had, which made her break down a tree in anger.

The Syaoran duo…

"We really should stop knowing eachother so well."

"Yeah I have to agree with that…"

…got exactly the same gifts for eachother.

What happened to Mokona?

"Merry Christmas from us and we'll see you in the new year!" The white creature exclaimed throwing confetti into the air.


	26. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works nor do I own the line, 'Oh boy barney's on fire' that belong to weird al.  
**Pairings: **None at all 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sakura!" The small white creature called out, "Sakura!"

No reply yet again, it seemed that Sakura was rather interested in shopping and had left with Mokona to search the shops. Of course being so small the little creature was left behind to wander through the giant legs of the towns people.

The princess had last been seen in the shoe shop the dumpling had woken up in, of course the girl was no where to be seen.

"Saaaaakkkkkkuuuuuuurrrrrraaaaaa!" Mokona seriously doubted anyone hearing the calls at all.

After the thirteenth time of getting stepped on the bun decided to float no matter who saw it, enough was enough and the white being didn't fancy joining the chewing gum.

Several heads immediately turned as they saw what looked like a white balloon float up into the air and start flapping its long ears as wings. A few of people fainted while others looked carefully at their alcoholic drinks.

The children were just staring and looking like a bunch of lemons…well some piece of fruit atleast.

"Mokona away!" The creature held its stubby paws in front of it like superman as it moved forward, slowly, very slowly.

A few police officers on the streets tried calling for back up and trying to shoot down the invading white creature, although for some strange reason the bullets seemed to bounce off its surface.

The town seemed to be going into mass panic, not that Mokona noticed it was too caught up in its thoughts about killing a certain princess when it found her.

The town seemed to be getting smaller and harder to see but atleast the horrible smells were going to. What our friendly bun didn't understand was that every motion has an opposite, flapping down made it go up. Still the intrepid life form carried on its merry way singing a friendly tune.

"Oh boy Barney's on fire!" Maybe not exactly friendly but Mokona hates the purple dinosaur, why? Because that purple being is more popular with the kids.

A few lights seemed to shine from down below, from an apartment it seemed, the same dirty stinky one the group was staying at.

Mokona beeped back, using the handy dandy red gem on its head, and slowly started to return to earth. Of course a few birds exchanged odd glances as the white marshmallow floated past using now inflated ears as a parachute.

"Oi Freddy was that?" On bird questioned motioning towards the pillow creature.

"Don't…just don't." came the reply.

"Mokona your safe." Fai skidded to a stop in front of him, "We were worried about you."

"Who was?" The creature replied puffing out its cheeks, "No one looked for me."

"Okay then...Syaoran and I were worried. Sakura came in got changed and went off with the Syaoran of this world and Kuro-pun is ill and asleep." The magician went through several hand motions as he explained.

"So why didn't you look? Or Syaoran?" Mokona asked as it followed the crazy cook into the nasty apartment building.

"Well we had a hard time trying to get Kuro-ill to the doctors and back. Turns out he hates needles…well…the whole doctor's surgery really." Fai waved it off as nothing.

"Oh…can I scream at Sakura when she gets back?" The bun put its paw it its mouth for added effect.

"Sure and get rid of the laptop while your at it. I need to get her back for stealing my cutlery." The mage smirked evilly making the white creature really think about if being lost was really that bad.


	27. Torture the writer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Pairings: **none  
**Notes: **Don't take this seriously at all, infact its based on something my friends did at school 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Today we join our heroes at their currently location, the North Pole. Why are they there? Well we don't really know since they were meant to be in the sunny tropics.

"Mokona thought Kuro-bunny needed to cool off."

Ah. So that's why.

"Kuro-Pyro, you're soo cold!" The magician wailed it wasn't as if he was cold. Infact the mage was probably the warmest one there.

"No. Hey where are the bun and the princess?" The ninja glanced around the white area but couldn't see or here either.

"That's because Mokona didn't want Sakura-chan to get cold when she didn't need to."

"Aww thanks Moko-chan."

Can we get back on track?

Due to Mokona's little trick the Syaoran duo, Fai and Kuro-puu, I mean Kurogane are stuck in the North Pole. Of course with two grumpy males and two that should be locked up in a mental home not much was going to get down.

"Can you two focus? We need to find shelter to keep warm." The taller Syaoran rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Stop acting like animals!" Kurogane could of really used his sword but the white creature had it.

"Fai-san can't we just visit Santa Claus?" The cloned boy smiles sweetly, similar to the one Sakura used whenever she wanted something.

"Hmm…if we can find it…all I can see is snow for miles." The magician raised his hand to cover his eyes and scanned the area.

The two 'sane' members of the group stared in shock, how could they still believe in an old man coming to houses on Christmas day?

"You idiots he doesn't exist" The ninja yelled as he tossed a snowball at their heads, missing by mere inches.

"You're just saying that because he only gave you coal." The brunette huffed.

"Kuro-fun was naughty." Fai taunted. "He does exist you just need to know where to find him that's all. Like there."

The mage pointed to a small dot on the horizon and, with the clone in tow, started to walk towards it.

"Should we follow?" The more mature teen asked.

"We better or they'll get hurt." The red eyed male grumbled as they reluctantly followed.

Fai, being the great magician he was, had picked the right direction to head in as the group now stood before giant doors framed by candy cane statues.

"I told you Kuro-squee." The blonde poked his tongue out childishly, avoiding the fist which was meant for his head.

"I don't believe it…" The real Syaoran mumbled, awestruck, "This can't, this shouldn't…"

"It doesn't matter you're here now." A fat man called out from the doorway, "Come inside and eat."

Fai and the clone squealed rather girlishly before rushing inside, out of the cold.

"As for you two…" The jolly man smirked light heartedly and snapped his fingers.

Two thuds could be heard through out the deserted land, as two lumps of coal made contact with the rather stupefied males. Both fell face first into the snow under the sudden impact.

The jolly man chuckled.

"Now you may come inside…"

"Did that really happen?"

"Must have but Mokona is glad we got to take a break in the sun."

Next time though don't tie me up, just ask and I'll write.

"Mokona thinks you take too long, so Mokona will leave you with a gift." The white creature spat out a small box which rumbled and started twisting into a plant shape.

"Mokona thinks this plant will teach you."

Gulp…


	28. Who?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing it all belongs to CLAMP  
Notes: Not long because I couldn't think of anything...oopppsss... 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Today we're looking back on one important subject, is it her relationship with Syaoran?

"Syaoran, you two timing creep!"

Nope, its how Sakura actually got into Tsubasa chronicles…

After doing Card captor Sakura our young female friend was out of work, as was Syaoran and Tomoyo, but she didn't give up. Oh no a girl like that knows what to do in that type of situation.

"Please!" The little brunette cried out tugging on the back of a staff member's shirt.

"I neeeeedddd work!"

"I'm sorry Sakura but the ladies are very busy right now and you can't interrupt them." The staff member yanked her shirt free, somehow without dropping a single paper that she was carrying, and left.

Of course what she didn't know was that the ladies of CLAMP were busy planning a new manga but they needed a plot.

"That's where I came in! Mokona remembers it now! Mokona took in a top secret file from Clow and handed it to the ladies; they said they'd give Mokona a role!"

With the plot in hand CLAMP set down to top secret work on the plot of the new manga. They hired several old actors and some new ones but were missing one person…

"Sakura! You got the part!" The receptionist yelled across the hallway to where the girl was sat.

Sakura jumped for joy and run in to thank the ladies of CLAMP but was dragged off for hair and make-up instead. So that's how it all happened.

"Fai-san I don't mean to offend you or anything but that was really bad."

Syaoran-kun, do you want to eat food or be food?

"Don't eat me Fai-san please! I'll do anything."

Get me some coke lots of ice and I won't write about the pink dress you're wearing.

"You lied to him didn't you?"

Kuro-pun I think Tomoyo is coming to write fan fiction about you later, maybe you should start running.

"Why?"

She needs you to act it out…Well I guess we should get Yuuko to write it next time. Don't you think so Mokona? Mokona?

Ahhh…the man-eating plant…

"Fai D. Flowright when I get out of here you're so getting killed off!"

"We would like to remind all of our readers that this is why we never let an insane magician near a computer."


	29. Sakuraitis

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing it all belongs to CLAMP

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Fai-san!"

Oh God she was calling again probably wanted another pillow or something. The magician rose from his seat to check up on the 'ill' princess. He knew she was faking it to get out of school.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Fai poked his head around the door trying to keep smiling, although after the thirteenth call he'd nearly given up.

"Can I please have a glass of water?" The girl smiled sweetly. Darn her and her cute act. Darn it all.

"Sure thing." The twitch was coming back. It had started a few hours ago along with the grinding of teeth.

The mage had thought several times about putting sleeping pills or something into the girl's drink. Then again he didn't know how much she'd be able to take before her body shut down completely.

He sighed instead, pouring the liquid into a spare glass.

"Fai-san! It's cold!" Sakura called out from her room. She was soo noisy while she was meant to be ill.

"Alright Sakura-chan." Fai grabbed the nearby cover that had been resting on the sofa. He had to sleep in the living room last night due to Kurogane and Syaoran having what seemed like a snoring battle.

"Thank you Fai-san." The princess smiled again as she took the glass quickly. Most probably afraid the unstable magician would throw it over something electrical.

"Anything else?" There was the twitch again. He now was starting to realise how Kuro-pii felt sometimes.

"The computer?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No." With that Fai had shot out of the door and shut it loudly. He didn't slam it like a certain grumpy adult just made a loud bang, yes there was a difference.

_Thump, thump, thump._

That had to be the princess throwing more cushions at the wall in protest. Or maybe she'd fallen out of bed…no she would have yelled. Unless she hit her head on something…no she couldn't reach anything.

Fai was sure he was losing what little mind he had left. He hadn't slept a whole night in days; yeah that was it, Lack of sleep.

"FAI-SAN!" The plates rattled that time. She was in yet another mood. Last time he'd been foolish enough to go check on her and got a pillow thrown at his face.

"Fai-san!"

She wouldn't have her way even if she was a princess and could chop his head off in her own country. They weren't there yet so he'd have all the time in the world…uhhh…worlds to fix things.

What if they arrived in her world next though? NO he wouldn't let himself be tricked by the little girl.

"Fai-san!" Darn it she got her way _again_.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Fai didn't bother to hide his stress, eyebrow twitching rapidly and a sickly sweet smile trying to stay in place.

"Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun are downstairs." Sakura pulled the covers higher over her as protection incase the magician went on another rampage. That wasn't a pretty sight.

Fai turned back out of the door, closing the door loudly.

"About time you got back give me money." Fai quickly blurted out before grabbing Mokona and the money Syaoran was holding out. Who cares about lack of sleep atleast he'd be able to drown it all away with some wine…maybe try and skim a certain bun across the lake later too.

"Syaoran-kun! Kurogane-san!"

Both the other males dropped the shopping and various other bags in favour of following Fai to the furthest place from the princess.


	30. Insane

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Fai went crazy and started throwing butcher knives you knew it was time to send him away…again…

"Put me down you filthy ninja!"

"Filthy?! Just shut it mage it's for your own good."

"Noooo! Someone get me away from here!"

"Damn it, get back here!"

Once again Fai D. Flowright, master of the great escapes, had managed to wriggle and possibly lick his way free. After all the tough ninja hated being licked…or tickled but that was out of the question at the time.

So now here he was running like a headless chicken, tied up by several ropes around his torso and arms, trying to find a sanctuary.

When you had a ninja, a master thinker and a girl who could charm vicious snakes with a smile there wasn't much hope.

Still the slightly insane magician kept running, he didn't plan on going back to the funny farm that soon.

"Fai-san?! We only want to talk to you!" Sakura was acting sickly sweet again, after what she was capable when she was ill it would take more than that to get him out of hiding.

"Fai! Fai! Fai!" The white bun was probably wailing out for the lack of his friend when something hit him causing the sharp bang and bouncing sounds.

"Mage, you'll have to come out sometime! After all we have alcohol back at the apartment!"

"But Kuro…" Syaoran was cut off mid sentence by a large rap around the head.

Fai had to admit, from his nearly impossible place in a tree, that the drinks were tempting.

"Of course I'm sure we could just send your share to the dimension b- I mean witch!"

Damn his alcoholic set mind, damn it all. Fai could curse several more times but he'd already jumped, well fallen out of the tree, and taken off back towards the home.

"Get him!" Mokona jumped from it's hiding place in the grass, brandishing it's fearsome spork of doom and paintbrush of terror.

Fai stumbled backwards hitting his head on something hard on the ground. HE was sure he'd seen Kurogane smirk about who was the dirty one now.

When he woke up there was soft, yellow sponge around him. The soft spongy room and that lovely jacket that did up at the back…

Damn them all…he'd been sent back to that room _again_.

What the rest of them didn't know was that Fai had several plans hidden under the padding in the left corner.

Sakura…he'd steal her laptop away that would teach her. That Syaoran…he'd have a total costume change maybe something in yellow. As for that bun he'd try and fry it again. That ninja could face the pink hair dye too…

Fai smirked, they may have won the battle but Fai would win the war no matter how many times he'd come back to that sponge room.


	31. Shrink visit: Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Would you please send in the next one?" A voice boomed out of the speakers.

Mokona had decided that the family needed therapy to be able to communicate better. Of course the announcement of going to a shrink was closely followed by a certain ninja trying to chop a white creature into millions of pieces.

"So Sakura-chan how are you?" The elderly woman held her notebook and pen ready to jot anything down.

"Cold. Oh and I really need to check my mail…" Sakura sat up slightly before being pushed back onto the uncomfortable sofa.

"Sakura-chan do you use computers often?" The woman scribbled a few notes down.

"I guess so…but I really don't think about them all the time." The princess added brightly.

"Your form says different." The woman positioned her glasses back onto her nose. "For every question you wrote various computer related words from Internet to Messenger."

"So I'm a tiny bit attached atleast I don't try and kill everyone who goes near it like Fai-san and the kitchen." The girl huffed folding her arms like a spoilt brat.

"Your companions say different young girl. Doctor records for your friends state that over 95 of their injuries were due to incidents after touching a computer." The woman paused and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"You've been convicted twice of attempted murder with an internet cable."

"Not true! The little white bun set me up!" Sakura protested.

"White bun? I think you'll need more than one session if you believe in that." The old lady gave a questioning look.

"Mokona did it not me! I would never do that." The princess sat up again before being pushed back onto the seat.

"You've also tried to slip several pills into your fellow traveller's drinks!" The elderly woman read out a long list of things that Sakura had done in the past month.

"You're with the police aren't you? Aren't you?!" Sakura jumped onto the desk in the back of the room and held a letter opener in front of her.

"You'll never take me alive!"

The woman gave a very shocked look and pressed a nearby button.

"Yes send them in." A few minutes passed as the computer addicted princess and the shrink stared at eachother before the security finally showed up. They dragged the small girl away kicking, screaming and attempting to stab with a letter opener.

"Well she'll be admitted to the home. I'll put her down for…three weeks." The woman scribbled down various information and dates before turning to her speaker.

"Send the next one in." The elderly shrink rubbed her forehead slightly, today was going to be a long day.


	32. Shrink Visit:Syaoran duo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP  
**Notes:** I'm not lazy i've just had writer's block. What's my alternative? RPing so now you know what I do in my spare time...although I need more tsubasa ones 0.o

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well, what can I say?" The therapist glanced over her notebook towards the two boys. "It seems you have a split personality disorder." She stated as if it was obvious.

"We're not the same person!" The two brunet boys yelled in unison, perfectly timed.

"Of course you're not. It would be ironic if you were." The woman smirked as if it was the funniest thing she'd heard all day. Although to be fair in her line of work everything was rather amusing. "Now do you two consider yourselves individuals?" She asked firmly, her face now straight again.

"Of course we do." The two repeated, once again in unison.

"Then why do you have the same names?" She asked, looking over the notebook.

The Syaoran twins glanced at eachother and shrugged together. They were going to explain but that would cause a huge number of questions to start being asked and they didn't have the effort to do so.

"Well then. Tell me about your relationship with eachother." She gave an all knowing smirk which was rather worrying on her features.

"We're twins…" The first brunet stated simply as he tried to vanish into the back of the fake leather chair.

"…that's about it." The other finished as he too tried to vanish.

The shrink's smirk grew several times with knowledge that thy obviously didn't know…yet. The two gulped slightly, this was not a nice direction for the conversation to be heading in.

"I have here several well documented photos from a reliable source." The elderly woman set the photos on the table, photos which should have been burnt or atleast locked away for fear of small children looking upon them. "Now why were you created Mr.Clone?" She glanced upon the taller of the two.

"I don't want to talk about it…the horror of it all!" He broke down, somehow leaping a good ten feet into the corner. An eerie gloom fell upon him as he started planting mushrooms, talking to them about the weather.

"Don't plant them in here!" The woman called out although she was somehow very calm. She turned back to the seemingly sane twin and folded her arms, "You have connections with someone named Fei Wang Reed."

The teen burst into a fit of laughter at the name, nervous or otherwise it still carried on for a good few moments.

"Yes I do." He stated as he wiped the stray tears of laughter from his eyes.

"What is the purpose of his giant TV?" She questioned bluntly and strictly.

Syaoran froze as the colour drained from his face. He too went into a distant corner and was soon welcomed by some stray mushrooms. The two twins glanced at eachother, exchanging a horrified shudder before turning back to their new fungus friends.

The therapist pressed a button and called through the speaker, "Can I have a couple of people to take these two away…don't mention big chin. It's for your own safety."

She noted down a few extra notes on her notebook before leaving, stepping over several mushrooms, to get some tea.


	33. Hello Filler!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The last time we saw our heroes they were at the psychiatrists getting mentally examined. Unfortunately the author got buried under a mountain of work and hasn't updated since, enough about that though because I bring you, the dear readers, a rather pointless filler chapter until real work gets done.

In a dimension far from our own we find a small white peaceful white creature, a calm and understanding princess, the loyal protector, the protectors long lost brother, a friendly ninja and of course the ever loving magician…who am I kidding? That's a load of baloney.

"Get back here you annoying little rat!"

"Make me Make me"

It just so happened that once again Mokona was being it's annoying self and had currently been chanting insulting languages to various people in the group. The others had different ways to get back at the blob but Kurogane had decided trying to beat the rubber substance senseless was a good idea.

"You're wasting your strength we told you it's made of rubber."

"Shut up clone boy!"

"He's the clone."

"Just shut up!"

Syaoran had decided, well was forced to, confront the barmy ninja and explain that Mokona wouldn't suffer from brain damage if it's body and anything inside its head moved around. Said ninja ignored it all and continued to beat the white ball, he claimed that if Mokona didn't break that it was still stress relief.

"I guess we ought to leave him then…" The previously mentioned clone spoke from his place a fair few metres away, obviously not as dumb as previously thought amongst the group.

"We can get back at Mokona later." No that wasn't the magician it happened to be the Sakura who was clutching several technological pieces which were now disassembled beyond repair. This was due to a certain rabbit looking creature eating several bowls of sugar and then being left alone. "I wonder if Mokona is vulnerable to food poisoning or sun stroke…"

Needless to say the two twin like boys took several steps backwards, away from the girl. Kurogane however did not hear anything and continued his merciless beating of the round fatty blob.

I'm sure everyone is wondering where a certain wizard is currently placed, well a funny thing that, he managed to get himself rather stuck. He lost a bet with the mighty Yuuko and currently has to play house-maid while her hired help is on holiday. He'd found rather incriminating evidence against the very same ninja, a rather revealing snapshot with the strong imaged man in a bright pink dress, which he'd quickly hidden to take back.

"Need more alcohol!"

"Wait a second…" The blond mage was flicking through several books which he kept in the storage space of his big coat, Sakura really had everyone wrapped around her nicely manicured and ruthless finger. He placed a finger on a recipe. Tonight he was giving a very belated gift to the princess, a Mokona quietening potion. In normal language that meant a whole tub of knockout drops which were then liquidated and mixed with the creatures favourite foods.

If the witch and the other hyperactive bun happened to try some he wasn't going to complain. That would give him more time to plot with the various versions of Tomoyo that they had met. The target was of course going to be Kurogane; he'd been having rather unusual mood changes recently, and trying to get him into yet another humiliating problem.


	34. Shrink Visit: Fai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Any good psychiatrist would have run away at the thought, however now there was no where to run. One shrink representing a whole range of people was putting all the years of training to the test. That's right the shrink was about to go up against an overcomplicated back story of a mentally unstable, yet somehow a role model to young children, magician.

Fai had so far been sat for a good five minutes simply staring at the figure behind the desk wearing what looked like five layers of protective clothing. If first impressions meant everything then he'd made one major impression without even opening his mouth. The shrink however was re-reading the same page of writing over and over again; the words 'insane' and 'crazy' were the less offensive words that came to mind.

"Flowright, do you know why you are here?" The psychiatrist didn't look up from the papers while speaking, possibly lowered even further out of eyesight.

"Not really. After all the past twelve, no thirteen analyzers said I was perfectly fine." The blond flashed his best 'if you say I'm crazy I'll hunt you down and make you pay' smile, the look was blocked however by the lack of eye contact and the unhelpful black binder of his personal records.

"I see." There was brief pause, possibly to create an atmosphere with a greater amount of tension, "You have a twin I see."

"I do." The magician propped his head on his right hand while glancing around the rather bland room where he was going to have yet another talk about his sanity and his brother.

"He's in a home I see. Well looked after too." The poor excuse for small talk was going the same way as always. Soon it would go to, 'are you sure you don't want to be with him,' which would really irritate to mage.

"I know. Now why exactly are you hinting about my slightly insane brother?" This was going to play out into a giant mind game which Fai was determined to win. He wanted freedom and to meet up with his dear brother who had escaped a matter of hours ago but the magician wasn't going to tell the psychiatrist that.

"I'm hinting because of a simple reason." Another tension building pause, "I know that you aren't you and that you are him and he is you. I also know that you pose as him and have him pose at you then you meet up so he can be himself and you can be yourself. However your brother isn't as intelligent as you, a little scatterbrained is probably a more accurate portrayal. So you see you should start acting your self switch your name back and go to the home where you belong and allow your brother to be in the freedom he deserves."

A long stunned silence followed. A very, very long stunned silence. A silence in which the shrink was looking incredibly smug with themselves and the magician was left with a shocked look and a wide open jaw. There was only one intelligible word to escape into the air.

"Eh?" Maybe not a word…or intelligible…it was something though.

"Come now Flowright you're far more ordered in your thoughts. Far too sane to be Fai D. Flowright, he runs around with a whisk attacking a rabbit shaped blob, or makes sarcastic remarks about dangerous actions taken by children. You are Yuui Flowright the sensible twin, I have a keen eye when it comes to twins, and as such you should be at home." The psychiatrist had moved to leaning forward and propping a heavy head on a tired hand.

"How…Wha…Who…" A magician brought to rambling broken words was an achievement for any shrink in any world.

"Yuui Flowright your limo will be waiting outside to take you to your piano lesson. Your brother Fai will speak briefly to you outside before he goes back to his job of keeping his group in order." The nearby door opened with a loud screech, "Please leave my office and come back when you can bring a real game to this table."

"Huh?" The Flowright magician stood up rambling about it being impossible and then contradicting every previous sentence by saying it was inevitable. The doorman half dragged the mutter blond out of the room and closed the door.

The shrink smirked and looked down the list of patients there was a tired sigh. "Looks like Subaru is back again for his weekly talk." A brief pause and a glance at an empty cup, "I need stronger coffee for this one."


	35. Mokona's Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There came a day in which the group was left with blank looks on their faces, not including the ninja for he looked horrified, even the visiting friends looked rather blank. It was the most _interesting _revelation since Sakura had her book collection discovered; it was a heck of a lot of books in such a tiny box.

It had all started when Yuuko had visited the group to make rude remarks on 'old lady' gifts she kept receiving from the male members of the travelling group. The witch had brought travelling companions of her own in the form of Watanuki, Tomoyo and the other Mokona twin. Needless to say alcohol was forbidden at the conflicting reunion. Despite all the people present it was still a little to quiet for a normal meeting…

"Tomoyo-chan I don't think Kurogane-san can handle all these bright colours…" The princess didn't stop her fast paced movement of material around the seemingly dead ninja.

"Nonsense he can handle it just fine…now where is that lovely pink purse?" The dark haired girl scanned over the heaps of clothing and accessories. "I haven't seen that little white creature all day, is it alright?"

Sakura blinked a few times as she allowed the information to be fully absorbed. "Excuse me for a moment…" The brunette girl shuffled away from the bombshell site and moved over to where the blond magician was looking innocent to an evil extent. "Fai-san we have a problem…code red."

"Code…red…" The magician repeated before nodding and slowly rising to his feet. "What do you mean Mokona has gone missing!" He quickly covered his mouth after the outburst.

"I know where Mokona is…" The black fuzzy creature mumbled attracting everyone's attention. "Mokona didn't want anyone to know though…" The creature prodded a recently emptied plate towards the awaiting crowd, minus a ninja who had passed out from the bright fabrics.

Yuuko produced a large bottle of alcohol from her bag and waved it in front of the dark coloured Mokona's face. "Where is Mokona? Tell me and you get the whole lot to yourself." The Mokona made a noise of thought but made no move to take the bottle. "Okay and another plate of cookies when Mokona is safely returned."

"Deal." The round creature leapt onto the bottle and held on in a possessive manner, "Mokona went to see two guys, I don't know who though, and they are currently at the nearby privately rented house."

"Alright troops move out!" The witch let go of the bottle and allowed it to be whisked away by a fast moving round blob of a creature. "Operation save Mokona starts now!"

"Yes sir!" The Syaoran twins saluted and jumped to their feet. "We shall be the rescue operatives."

"Move out then twins!" Yuuko stated as the two marched towards the door, "bring back cookies for the rest of us." She added as they left the building.

During the time the twins had been gone the rest of the group had practically ignored the now missing three members of the travellers. Fai and Watanuki had been called to take Kurogane away after he failed to wake up when ordered; they ended up calling a doctor for advice. Tomoyo had decided to chain Sakura in the flashy fabric for entertainment. Yuuko had been sensible for once and had sat around watching the television which had until that point been neglected.

The return of the twins brought everyone's attention back to group efforts; the boys themselves looked like they'd been running a marathon. They motioned for the others to follow as they staggered back the way they had just come from. For lack of anything entertaining or otherwise interesting the others followed, Tomoyo stayed back and promised to leave the ninja pink-free as she watched him for safety reasons.

The other building looked rather run down on the outside but on the inside the place looked like a palace. Gold, silver and other expensive furnishings everywhere the eye looked, strangely pictures of the white Mokona lined every wall. Yuuko took the time to remind everyone that the pictures could not be there by coincidence.

Two giant gold doors soon graced the group's line of sight, a small line of light could be seen where the doors had been left open slightly. The Syaoran duo confirmed that behind the double doors was the shocking sight. The group crept forward and leant towards the door, their attention was soon redirected as the sound of screaming and fast moving feet filled the hallway.

The sounds grew louder and louder until the source of the noise became known. Kurogane, the self proclaimed ninja and all round brave guy, was running and screaming from Tomoyo and her pink fabric of evil. The others blinked as they moved out of the running line which was directly towards the doors. Sensing no immediate danger the warrior ran past the onlookers and straight through the doors which easily swung open despite the immense size difference.

Tomoyo skidded to a stop, her view firmly fixed on the sight in the room, and she could only manage a blinking movement. The others peered into the room and they too took upon a similar expression and movement. Kurogane glanced upwards and looked horrified.

Sitting on a golden throne was the white creature dressed in strange clothing, certainly none that that had ever been everyday wear in a past world. However Mokona was being served grapes by the vampire twin it had taken an obvious liking to and a man with an oversized chin who was holding a bottle of wine of a plate.

"Ah, Mokona was going to find you guys and introduce you all!" The creature hopped from the seat and onto the lower step. "You all should know Kamui" It motioned towards the vampire twin with a stubby paw, "This is big man FWR." The motion was repeated with the other paw.

"Mokona…" Yuuko regained her composure and moved forward until she could reach the white blob, "Mokona…" She picked up the creature and raised it until it was eye level.

"Is Yuuko going to tell me off?" Mokona mumbled avoiding the stare from the witch.

"Mokona…" She grinned slightly before allowing it to grow, "I'm so pleased! You've started a reverse harem!" The witch hugged the round being which made a strange yet adorable noise as it was squished.

A rather large bang followed as the onlookers fainted. If that was Mokona's lifestyle the hobbies were things that the human kind should never hear or see.


End file.
